Mahira Sharma
|hometown = |occupation = Televsion Actress. |knownfor = Acting in Naagin 3 & Kundali Bhagya. |spouse = Kashmir, India |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 13 |Year = 2019 |NominationsReceived = |TimesNominated = |TimesSaved = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 8th |Days = 137 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @MahiraSharma_ |InstagramUserName = officialmahirasharma }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 13. She is known for her roles in Naagin 3, Bepannah Pyaar, Meri Patiala Biwi and Tera Sangg Yara. Biography She belongs to a Hindu family and was born on 25 November in New Delhi, India. She has a brother, Akke Sharma. Career Sharma started her career with SAB TV's Taarak Mehta Ka Ooltah Chashmah. In 2016, she played the lead as Shilpy in SAB TV's show Y.A.R.O Ka Tashan but however she later quit the show in 2017. In 2017, she appeared in the show Partners Trouble Ho Gayi Double. In 2018, she acted the the popular Colors TV show Naagin 3 where she played the role of a witch called Jamini. She later played the main negative lead in Zee TV's Kundali Bhagya as Monisha. In 2019, she played the role of Misha Oberoi in Bepanah Pyaar. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 13) Nominations History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 2 | | – | – |- |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 3 | | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 3 | | Abu Malik | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Siddharth Shukla | | rowspan=2 |- | |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | |- | | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 6 | | Parul Chauhan | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | Arti Singh | Arti Singh | |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 8 | Paras Chhabra | Khesari Lal Yadav Paras Chhabra Varun Raheja | – |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 8 | – | Rashami Desai | No |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | Arti Singh Mahira Sharma | Himanshi Khurana | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | – | Paras Chhabra | No |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | | – | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | – | Shefali Jariwala | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 11 | Madhurima Tuli Waluscha De Sousa | Arhaan Khan Asim Riaz Madhurima Tuli Rashami Desai Shefali Bagga Shefali Jariwala Vishal Aditya Singh Waluscha De Sousa | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 12 | Arhaan Khan Madhurima Tuli | Rashami Desai | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 14 | Madhurima Tuli Shefali Bagga | Asim Riaz Gautam Singh Madhurima Tuli Rashami Desai Sahil Uppal Shefali Bagga Vishal Aditya Singh | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 14 | | Shefali Bagga | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 16 | | |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 17 | Paras Chhabra | Shefali Jariwala | |} Trivia References Category:1997 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 13 Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Actresses Category:Models Category:Bigg Boss Hindi